AIM
This was named Article of the Week in February of 2009. AIM, or AOL Instant Messenger, is a popular form of communication on Board 8. In addition to general chit chat, the program is also used for games of AIM Mafia, a popular passtime for may B8ers. If you don't have the program, but you DO have a AIM screen name, you can log in and chat using only your browser through either meebo.com or Gmail Chat. B8's AIM Screen Names * Please add yourself in alphabetical order ** Click the +''' sign to '''add that user to your buddy list under the group "B8ers" * ActJef - crazydiamond1to9 + * Advanced Koko - advancedkoko + * Additional Pylon - additonalpylon + * Agasonex - agasonexii + * agesboy - agesboy + * Albion - RyanSaotome + * Alec Trev - AlcTrv + * Alex Shelley - AlexShelley + * Anagram - TrenchantZephyr + * AncientArti - AncientArti + * Andy - zZAndymanZz + * AppleKidJosh - angryaria + * Arkenaga - TeckDragonD + * ArkOfTurus - TheArkOfTurus + * AxlClassic - AxlClassi + * Ayvuir - Ayvuir77 + * azazel - AzazelVeintidos + * Azurite - Azurite08 + * baubeta - culkin79 + * BBallman - Royalflushdraw24 + * beavis - pvtbeavis666 + * Big Bob - TheYear20XX + * BIGPUN - leodaballa + * Biolizard - TehBiolizard + * Black Turtle - blackturtle2112 + * Blind Azathoth - Matthulhu + * Blur - blaringblur3 + * Bidoof - Bidoofman + * Bokonon Lives - iamnotdirk + * Bonetail - gamefreakzach2 + * brickmasterradix - brickmasterradix + * Caelus - HomerSimpson1400 + * captaincanadian - captcanadaA + * Carvey - Xcarvengerx + * CasanovaZelos - CasanovaZelos + * cavedog - cavedog030 + * CenaStone - CenaStone + * chaosarcher - SeizetheJEFF + * Chaoskid - Chaoskid111111 + * Charton - Chartonz500 + * Choco - SephirothGuy2625 + * ChocoTuar - Heroic ChocoTuar ChocoTuar + * Chris - TheCrownedKnight + * Chronic1000 - Chronic10101 + * Chucat - Chucat403 + * Chumpmoney - playyopart + * CJay - CJayC + * Cloud and Squall - AshEthanLove + * CoffeeNinja - xGenerationNEXT + * Cokes - cokes311 + * Colonel Alloy - PraetorZach + * CommodoreTN - CommodoreInKy + * CrimsonOcean - CrimsonOcean190 + * CrocNRoll - CapnHappyheart + * Crono - FarsightdSpartan + * ctesjbuvf - cteswhatever + * Curt - xLegendaryCurtx + * Cyber Monkey - Gr8CyberMonkey + * Cyclo Reaper - cycloreaper + * Dabu - LordOfDabu + * Dante - XDanteX2005 + * Dauntless Hunter - OcelotX + * Dekar - DekarTKBsRevenge + * Delseban - delsaban + * DiffEQMaster - DiffEQMaster53 + * DigitalIncision - Ninjamestsu + * Dilated Chemist - DilatedC420 + * DNEA - EggplantCATS + * Dp - Dpdiablo22 + * Dr Football - coolestbigmac + * Dr Pizza - DrP1zza + * Drakeryn - drakeryn + * Dragonair - Dragonair87 + * dragon22391 - Sparuscus + * DSR - DSRageOR + * Dux - SentryForce + * DynamiteHeaddy - DynamiteHeaddy + * EC - twigs353 + * Ed Bellis - ThisWasEdBellis + * Elite Hunter - oliphaunt77 + * EmoBoy - SuicidalEmoBoy66 + * Enoch Camas - RegisGemini + * Enohp - Enohp119 + * ertyu - DBL55CINCO + * ESY - gacmember16 + * Evet - Opt1mism + * ExTha - ExThaNemesis + * Fake_Obsession - Fake Obsession Obsession + * Falcon - FalconOneTwenty + * fett - fett0001 + * fetus - alligatorvscan + * ff6man - jeffhardyquit+ * FFaddict - Moogle741 + * FFD - XDragonInc + * FigureOfSpeech - itsmefigure + * foolmo - foolmoron + * Forceful Dragon - CentralDragonz + * Gaiden Z - GaidenZo + * GamerPanda - gamerpanda + * Genesis Twilight - GenesisTiger87 + * GhettoAide - GhettoAide + * Giggs - porcupineplant + * Ginhyun - JinhyunSZ + * Glinkg - Glinkg15 + * GMUN - GuessMyScrnName + * gotspork - gotsporkland + * Grand Kirby - shadowshard5 + * GrapeFruitKing - lawlgrapefruit + * Grimmjow - IamGrimmjow + * gundam - gundam823 + * Gwindor - Gwindor20XX + * Harmonica - Harmonica1988 + * Hellraizer - LleroLorraine + * HM - zfstix + * Holy Excalibur - TheHolyExcalibur + * Homer from 4chan - Homer56712 + * Icehawk - IamWesten + * Icon - TehIcon + * idyvino - idysaha + * Inviso - Inviso2004 + * InsaneGamer137 - InsaneGamer137 + * Jack White - symphonia1117 + * jam643d - jam643d + * Janus - XJanus5000X + * jaw - jaw707070 + * Jersey and York - JerseyandYork + * JONALEON - JONALEON1 + * JonthePenguin - OrangePinguino + * Jukkie - ICPJ + * Justin_Crossing - JustinCrossing + * Kamikaze Potato - KamikazePotato7 + * Karma Hunter - MKarmaHunter + * Kaxon - GFKaxon + * KBM - TehKBM + * KCF0107 - Bulletbill0107 + * King Morgoth - kingmorgoth42 + * KingBartz - kbartz87 + * Kisai - PSOKisai + * KJH - SniperKJH99 + * Kleenex - KleenexTissue501 + * KommunistKoala - KommunistKoala1 + * Kosmo Trainer - wavewaker + * Lady Ashe - Embok365 + * Laura Aurora - MikuruAURORA + * LavaLord - aethirmordu + * Leebo - Mega Man Leebo Man Leebo + * Leon - UTBigOrangeVols + * Lettuce Kefka - LettuceGearSolid + * linkhatesganon - linkhatesganon + * LinkLegend - rp20345 + * Lisel - SharpPoetic + * Lockes Ragnarok - sharpspoons + * Logicblade - RazorStar7343 + * Lopen - TheLopen + * Lord Ephraim - NgageTheTaco + * LtM - DaiKamina + * Lucid - LucidFaia + * Luster Soldier - LusterReloaded + * Mac Arrowny - macarrowny + * MajinTobias - MajinTobias4474 + * MajinZidane - BokoWEAPON + * MalcomMasher - malcolmmasher + * maplejet - ghurag + * Masa/hiko - Masamune3570 + * MasterMage/AdeptofAuir - mrbneat00 + * masterofmarth - masterofmarth7 + * Matrick - Matrick64 + * MaxedOutRyu - MaxedOutRyu + * McBones - ElBurritoFuerte + * meche - mecheb8 + * Mega Mana - ManaSeJema + * Megaman - flyingcrabcake + * meisnewbie - meisnewbie + * Menji - g0dlikeskills + * meow - bladeknight9999 + * MetaRidley - MetaRidleyX11 + * metroid - BenJeriscool1 + * MicFiend - SteveRko5 + * Moltar - MasterMoltar1 + * MonkClive - mcconditioner41 + * monolithblue - monolithblue + * MoogleKupo - Triangle Person Person + * Mr TheMailman - MrTheMailman + * MrStillSmokin - DarkKnightDestin + * Mumei - Mumei5 + * My Immortal - myimmortalo0o + * MYC - makeyourchance + * MyWorldIsSquare - MyWorldIsSquare + * MZero - MZero17 + * Naye - SirSlugma + * Ness - Fuzzypickls + * Nevest - Nevest356 + * newusrname - Newusrguy + * Ngamer - ImNgamer + * Ngirl - NintendoGrl1 + * Not Dave - DaveWChrist + * ObscureMammoth - PsychicNess13 + * Omega - Epsilon555 + * onemillion - onemillion48 + * paperwarior - thepaperwarior + * paratroopa - Paratroopa2 + * pars - CanIGetAn07524 + * PepsiPlunge - ThomasxxAnderson + * perfectchaos - perfectchaoslol + * PhantomLink - PhantomRion + * poCari - poCari27 + * Pokalicious - Yami Poka Poka + * poupadis - pppoupadis + * PrinceReva - DoctorSexiness + * PrivateBiscuit1 - PrivateBiscuit01 + * Procrastinater - MrProcrastinater + * ProfitProphet - wordsoftheprofit + * PukeInMyPot - SigmaPrima + * Purple Outsider - almightycinder + * pxlated - PxlatedFever + * Rad Link - RadLink5 + * rammtay - Edwardthegreat86 + * Random Guy - ThatRandomGuy42 + * Raven - ZeroSignal620 + * raytan - raytan7585 + * realhifan - rndyjacks33 + * red13n - Red13N + * Redtooth - Redtooth700 + * RevolverSaro - DaimaouSaro + * RockMFR - RockMFR + * RPGgamer - MobHitmanBoy + * Rusty - RustyMrMokka + * RX7 - RX7InfinitiIII + * Ry Senkari - rythepokefreak + * Ryoko - Xx Shadow Ryoko xx Shadow Ryoko xx + * s0ber - is0beri + * SAMUSLINKFRODO - FRODO685 + * SantaRPG - Seismofish + * SB - SailorBacon + * SBell - Vncntvale + * ScareChan - ScareChan + * ScorpionX - ScorpionXSoul + * ScorpioVS - ScorpioVS13 + * Scott Pilgrim - AcePilgrim23 + * SD/Pianist - PancaekBeast + * SemiFinal vs Belarus - geno713 + * SensiShadeSlaye/MidgetFetish - sensishadeslayer + * Seong Mina - cwistofu + * SEP - SEPDudeWha + * SephirothG - ChesterAArthur2 + * sephsblade - theendcat + * SF_Clowns - CallMeXFactor + * ShadowTheHHFan - LGR72 + * Shadowwolf - Shadowwolf737 + * Shake - Shake24m + * ShatteredElysium - Guinnessfinger + * Shoe - HojuSimpsonX + * SHINE - NinkendoWii + * Silvercross - HFDLU + * Silverliner - silverliningv + * SirBinro - SirBinroX + * SmartMuffin - smartmuffin33 + * Smarty - THEMrSmartGuy + * Smurf - smurfsdabomb + * Some Character - SoGa Redux Redux + * somdude - somdude04 + * soten - sonten11 + * SpikeDragon - BerserkSerpent + * ssjgotenks - CReffett + * starcow - SkyeYuki + * Steiner - steinershocker + * stingers - glifer57 + * supdawg - yosupdawg2008 + * SuperAngelo - superangelo128 + * Surskit - H2OSurskit + * Swift - PhantomSwift + * swirldude - swirldude + * SwordSaint - SwordSaint892 + * SythaWarrior - DivineSytha + * Tai - Tai223235 + * Taslion - Animeabsolute + * Tazzyboyishere - TazzyTheBoy + * th3l3fty - th3l3fty + * Tha Great One - IceCold713f + * The Beginning - given2fly88 + * the champ - GFaqThechamp999 + * The Cruel Angel - NGA87 + * The Dealer - HeWhoDeals + * The Utility Man - TheUtilityMan + * TheDestoyer - TheDestoyerZ + * TheImmortalSpoon - TheImmortalSpoon + * TheKnightOfNee - TheKnightOfNee + * Theo - RyuukoRanbuHurts + * Timbrwlvz - Timbrwlvz1 + * TimJab - djsextank + * tirofog - tirofog444 + * Tom Bombadil - HeroicBombadil + * TomNook - Watts ZX ZX + * tranny - transience242 + * TRE - TeamRocketElite7 + * tyder - silver50n + * 'ubaris - Vyseris + * Ulti - Ultimaterializer + * VicPez - Vick Pez Pez + * Vil MrBucket/Chuckles - Cluckles5713 + * Vlado - BMVlado + * voltch - lordvoltch + * WalrusJump - walrusessence + * Wang - Wanglicious666 + * War - War13104 + * Warning_Crazy - wartank777 + * WedgeAntilles - WedgeAntilles006 + * weggles - weggleskicksass + * White Rabbit - cmb11731 + * WhiteLens - HyperKnight2510 + * Wigs - WoodwindWhrlwind + * WVI - WVIYES + * Xenobi - Xenobi712 + * X-Shake - XiahouShake + * XIII - XIIIiscool + * XtremeCarnotaur - XtremeCarnotaur + * XxSoulXx - XxSoulxX5 + * Yankees - lyanks2002 + * yazzy - yazzie14 + * Yesmar - Ramsters8806 + * yo - yoblazer33 + * Yonex - YonexWielder + * Yoshifan - Umebaka + * Zachnorn - Zachnorn + * Zen - ThunderousZen + See Also * Youtube - List of youtube accounts of Board 8ers * E-mail - List of e-mail addresses of Board 8ers Category:Board 8 Category:Acronyms Category:Article of the Week winners